Looking Sunnyside Up
by VulcanTrekkie
Summary: When someone finds out that one of their ancestors is a Greek God, it sounds really cool. But when they find out that all those Greek Gods are real, that's just a little creepy. And what happens when a teen finds out that she could help fight one of these Gods? But, she isn't your average descendant. How will everyone react when they find out which God she is related to?
1. Chapter 1: Off to Work

**Hello readers! This is my first Class of The Titans fanfiction! (You just have to love this show) Based on that note, I would appreciate constructive criticism and advise on my stories, so if you have any advise to give, I am open to it! So, please, read and review. And once again, I have made to cover for my story, and it is my own work, just like this story is. I hope you will enjoy my story!:)**

**I do not own Class of The Titans, only my OC and plot. Now, if I did own it, perhaps I would finally make that season 3 they didn't make...**

* * *

_***Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!***_

Rita Caberra slammed her hand down on her alarm clock that read 6:30 am, and nearly jumped out of bed. She was so excited, for today was the first day of summer.

Rita quickly got dressed in blue jeans, and her favorite white t-shirt that said "Sunnyside Daycare" and it had a picture of a happy sun rising. She also slipped on her light blue and white converse, and put on her golden charm bracelet that had various smiling charms. It had a sun, a cloud, a crescent moon, a star, and her favorite one, a smiling child.

She walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her long, dark copper brown, curly hair was a mess. It went a little bit past her shoulders, and it was **always** messy. Rita grabbed her brush and combed her hair, doing her best to get all the knots out.

She then put on deodorant, but no makeup. She never found the point in it. It would just get messed up anyway like her hair, with the kind of work she does.

When Rita was finished, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her mom was making breakfast, as usual.

Rita looked a lot like her mom. She had the same long, dark copper brown, curly hair, and the same t-shirt and jeans. Only, her mom was taller and had her curly hair up in a low ponytail down her back.

"What's for breakfast, mom?" Rita asked excitedly as she ran to the table and took a seat.

"Take a wild guess," her mom said sarcastically as she turned away from the stove.

Rita knew what her mom made. She only knew how to make one type of breakfast, beside cereal. Her mom wasn't a cook, her dad did all of the cooking around the here. But unfortunately, he didn't like getting up early because he started his office work in the afternoon, so he didn't usually make breakfast.

Her mom got two plates and served up the scrambled eggs she made and got her burnt toast out of the toaster. She poured orange juice into two cups, and put the carton back in the fridge. After she buttered the toast and smothered strawberry jelly on top, she handed one plate to Rita as she sat down across from her daughter.

"Scrambled eggs, orange juice, and burnt toast. Well, I would _never _have expected that." Rita teased as she started to eat her eggs.

Her mother laughed for a moment, and then said to Rita, "I bet you're excited for today."

"Obviously! This is the day I've been talking about all school year! I've been waiting for this ever since the first day of school at that dreaded Olympus High! You know that!" Rita said. She hated school. She got good grades of A's and B's, but she still couldn't stand high school. She missed the days when she was in preschool and grade school, those were the fun times. She really didn't want to go through senior year of high school when the school started up in the fall. She didn't want to be seventeen next May either. She'll have to be worrying about college, and all that work. She wished she could be five again, and have not a care in the world but fun. But alas, she can't turn the clock of time backward.

Rita softened her voice, "Thanks again mom. For everything." She looked up from her food to face her mom with a sincere smile on her face.

Her mom smiled at her profoundly. "Anytime. You earned this chance." She replied.

As Rita and her mother finished eating, Rita jumped up from her chair. "Now, let's go mom! I just can't wait to see those kids again." She said, smiling at the thought of the small children's shinning faces.

"Ready when you are." She replied.

And with that, Rita and her mom walked out the front door, and walked to work at the place her mother owned.

Sunnyside Daycare.


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Planning

**Hey humans! I'm back! I'd just thought that I would do a little shout out to...**

**Shaddowridder221: Thank you so much for your kind review! I'm glad your enjoying it!:D But as for your question if Rita's ancestor is Apollo, I think I shall let the suspense build, so I am going to be evil and not tell anyone who it is...yet. You guys will find out soon enough...;)**

**Also, a little note, I have know idea what the plural name for Pegasus is. I looked it up and came up with many different answers. So, I'm just going to say it's pegai in this story.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Jay woke up early today. It was the first day of summer, the first day he can start preparing **a lot **for their next run in with Cronus.

He got out of bed but didn't bother to put his clothes on. He decided to stay in his pajamas while he worked, which were just a white t-shirt and grey jogging pants. The sun wasn't up yet, so it was pitch black outside and in his room.

He walked over to his desk and turned on his lamp. His desk was littered with notes, papers, pens and pencils, Greek mythology textbooks, and the battle notes that Ares had given him a while back. He cleaned up his desk a bit so he would have room to work, then grabbed his notebook, a pencil, and opened up one of his text books, ready to take notes.

Jay needed to learn as many battle strategies as possible, and looking at what other Greek gods and heroes did helped him get ideas for defeating Cronus. Cronus would probably be very active now that it was summer and Jay needed to be prepared.

He flipped through the textbook, looking for inspiration. He came upon a story of how Bellerophon, a son of Poseidon, slayed the Chimera, a creature with a head and face of a lion, the tail of a dragon, and the body of a goat. The Chimera breathed fire, and Bellerophon defeated it with the help of a Pegasus. If only they had some pegai, maybe then they could help defeat Cronus.

Then a thought crossed his mind. Perhaps Hermes knew where to find pegai, since he could control all sorts of creatures and animals with his Caduceus Staff. Jay opened his notebook and turned to the page he was last working on. It had a number of ideas jotted down and some of them were crossed out. The crossed out ideas were things they had already tried but they didn't work. It almost seemed as if nothing worked on Cronus.

Jay put a new bullet point on the page then wrote, '_Ask Hermes about pegai'._

Jay continued to take notes from the book for hours until it was about noon, when he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

He nearly jumped out of his skin because he was so startled from being focused on his work for so long. But then he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Cronus," said Theresa's voice.

Jay thought that she was being serious and ran over to the door and opened it. "Why didn't anybody call me!?" Jay said to her frantically.

"Jeez, I was just kidding, Jay. You're taking Cronus a little too seriously. You need to relax and lighten up! It's summer after all!" Theresa said happily.

"Exactly. It's summer, which means that Cronus will be out to get us more than ever. We have to be prepared, Theresa. That's why I've been up for hours getting ideas for defeating him." Jay said seriously.

Theresa sighed, "How long _have _you been up? No, wait, scratch that. I don't want to know. Come on Jay, you need to live a little. Stop working, and let's go to the beach. Everyone else is going, you might as well too." Theresa gave Jay a slight smile.

Jay thought for a second. He did need a break, they just finished another year of high school after all, and he already got a deluge of ideas from working all morning. And he hasn't gone sailing in forever. Finally he said, "Okay, Theresa. I'll go."

Theresa's smile glowed brighter. "Then come on! But first, you need to eat something. If you've been up all morning and didn't eat anything, you must be starving."

"Fine, let's go." Jay said as they started walking down the hall, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3: Home

**It's me again! So, once again, another shout out to...**

**Shaddowrider221: Thanks for your continuous support! I really appreciate it!:) And no, they don't meet yet in this chapter. This chapter has a little bit more background on Rita. But they will first meet soon... very soon...**

**Now, I would like to take this time to have a moment of silence to remember everyone who ever went to fight in the military. Thank them, because they deserve it. They risk their lives to protect us, and some pay the ultimate sacrifice. Remember and thank those who gave there life fighting for us and for those who came back, and thank and pray for those out fighting to return home safely. Also, thank and pray for the soldiers' families, they have to live through everyday wondering if their loved ones will come home, and praying that they will. Thank You. All of you.**

* * *

As soon as Rita and her mom walked through the doors of the day care, a pile of little kids started climbing on her.

"Rita! Your back!"

"Let's go play Rita! Come on!"

"We missed you Rita!"

The kids were saying all sorts of things because they all had missed her. She felt her heart warm as she heard their cheers.

"Oh! Look how much you've all grown since last summer!" Rita said. She only could work at the daycare during summer because of school, which she hated. She would love to just stay around these cute kids all day opposed to working in school.

"Yeah! I grew _that _much!" One of the kids said showing an exaggerated amount between their widely spread apart hands.

"Casper, I know you didn't grow _that _much! But you did grow quite a bit!" Rita said with a smile on her face as she ruffled Casper's messy dirty blond hair.

"Hey, mom… oops, I mean, Mrs. Caberra, do you have the attendance sheet?" Rita asked her mother as she searched for the right paper on her clipboard. She was so busy with the children that she didn't realize her mom had already walked down to the office, grabbed the clipboard with the attendance sheets on it, and came back

Mrs. Caberra finally found the right sheet and handed it to Rita. She began reading off the names of the children.

"Casper, I know you're here." Rita smiled down at him. "Kathleen," She looked around and spotted her. "You're here too. Alex, I know I saw you." but she looked around and found him just to make sure. "Katrina," she looked up from the clipboard again and found her. "You're here as well. Tommy…"

"I'm here, Rita!" Tommy yelled with a smile painted on his face. He was the loud one, and was very mischievous.

"Yes, I see you're here too. Michael, I see that you're right in front of me. Alexis," Rita looked to her right, "I knew I saw you here. Frank, you were yelling that you missed me earlier. And last but not least…"

"John! I'm present and accounted for, ma'am!" He shouted as he stood up straight like he was at attention in the army as he did a salute to Rita. His dad was an officer in the military and was out fighting, so he looked up to his father with pride for helping people.

To respect him, Rita stood at attention and did a salute back and then she said in an official voice, "Everyone is here and accounted for, now time for some fun! Attention! One-two-three-four-one-two-three-four!" She said as the kids stood at attention then followed Rita into the classroom marching in a line. Her mom stood and watched them, smiling, as the line disappeared into the classroom.

When Rita's line was in the room, she stopped, turned around, and shouted, "Scatter!" and all the children ran off to play with the toys.

Rita looked at the attendance sheet. Her mom had written down the class schedule for her, since she was running the class herself for the very first time. Her mom and a few other adults were all busy taking care of the very little kids who were babies and toddlers. Then there are the older kids that needed to be watched while their parents were working since they weren't in school for the summer. Rita was able to watch the whole class of the young kids who were about to start school or had just started, since she proved herself last year.

She had been helping her mom at her daycare ever since forever. At first, though, she would just come here while her mom was working so she could watch Rita while doing her job. But as Rita got older, she started to help her mom out. And last year, she had finally proved that she can take care of these kids all by herself, since she pretty much started to run the class herself. And she had been taking the elective of Child Development at Olympus High School, so she learned how to take care of children properly in that class. Now, her mom finally let her take care of the children all by herself.

On the schedule, it had a list of things to do and their times of when to do them. But they weren't really too strict about when to do them. You just needed to get the amount of time spent on each thing about the same as it says on the sheet, and do snack time at 9:30, lunchtime at noon, and nap time after lunch. So, she decided to put some things in an order. They'll have playtime now, then story time, snack, learning to count and tell time, lunch, nap, learning to read, and then crafts. This grade level of daycare was like a preschool and kindergarten, and it was where the fun is.

Rita was knocked out of her thoughts as she felt a tugging on her jeans. It was Kathleen. "Rita, she said sweetly, "can you come and play dress up with us? Everyone picked that to play and we want you to play too." Kathleen asked.

Rita smiled down at her. "Well of course I'll play with you guys! You know it's my favorite thing to do!"

"YEY!" Kathleen shouted, as she took Rita's hand and guided her over to the playhouse. Rita stuffed the schedule in her pocket. The playhouse was a large wooden building that fit in the room. It had two floors, and it had windows which were just square holes. The top floor was more like a deck or porch on the top of a rectangular shaped first floor. It had steps leading to the second floor too. It was a pretty large and fancy playhouse in Rita's opinion, even if it wasn't painted, but just made of wood.

They arrived at the playhouse and went to the rack of dress up clothes next to it. "Okay guys, what are we going to play?" Rita asked the group of kids.

Alexis answered back, "Princesses!"

John said, "Yeah! I'll be the knight that protects the Queen!" Then he grabbed a knights helmet from the pile of hats.

Rita said. "Does everyone agree that's what we'll play?" All the kids started saying 'yeah' and nodding their heads. "Okay then, who's who in this kingdom?"

Katrina ran over to the clothes and got a fancy crown and scepter. Then ran over to Rita and handed them to her. "Rita's the Queen of the kingdom!" She said.

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled.

"You get to sit on the throne, Queen." Michael said and pointed to the second deck floor of the playhouse, and one of the little chairs up there.

Rita smiled at the kids and put the crown on. She walked up the small steps to the second floor and sat down on the little chair to look over 'her kingdom'. All the children bowed to her.

"My loyal subjects, decide who you're going to be and let's play!" Rita said with a huge grin on her face as the kids started scurrying around like mice. She was finally home again.

* * *

**Again, Thank You Soldiers.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Boar

**Yo, it's me once again! I just thought that I should let you guys know that, if you ever look at the strange reviews I'm getting from mirrorsound with constructive criticism and randomness, just know not to be too freaked out or scared by her. That's my older sister giving me advise and writing tips in reviews because she didn't feel like saying them to me in person, even though we live in the same household. So, when you here her say, "I have raised you well little grasshopper," don't get scared. (Even though she had nothing to do with that note to the soldiers last chapter. I just thought that everyone needed to thank them for all they have done. And once again, Thank You Soldiers.) Anyway, thank you guys for your continuous support, and thank you sister for the advise. On with the next chapter!:)**

* * *

"My loyal subjects, I am sorry to say that it is now story time. So, let's clean up and sit in a circle on the rug." Rita said her hands leaning against the railing on the second floor of the play house.

She walked down the small steps and took off her Queen's crown and put it away, along with the scepter. She helped the kids put everything away, then they all walked over to the rug and sat down on it in a circle.

She lived for story time. Even the kids loved it. It was the highlight of everyone's day. She would always tell them stories she learned in History class and Latin class at Olympus High. She would even tell made up stories too. Rita was really good at memorizing and telling stories.

"Okay," Rita said. "Since today is a special day, celebrating me coming back to all of you, I will let you decide what story I tell."

All the kids cheered. They loved it when they got to pick the stories. "Now, which topic should it be on? The choices are: History, Mythology, a fairytale, and a story I made up. You can only chose once. So, let's see hands for History." Rita said and John's hand went up. He loved hearing stories about battles.

"Okay, let's see hands for Mythology." Rita said and Kathleen's, Alex's, Frank's, and Katrina's hands went up. For some reason, most kids liked mythology.

"A fairytale," and Alexis's and Michael's hands went up.

"And finally, one of my made up stories, " and Casper's and Tommy's hands went up.

"Well, it looks like Mythology is the winner. Now, we must decide which kind of Mythology. Roman, Greek, or Egyptian. Let's see hands for Roman." John's, and Frank's hands went up.

"Greek," Kathleen's, Alex's, Casper's, and Tommy's hands went up.

"And Egyptian," Katrina's, Alexis's, and Michael's hands went up.

"Looks, like Greek wins. But how about this, I will tell a Egyptian Mythology story tomorrow, Roman Mythology on Wednesday, one of my famous made up stories on Thursday, a fairytale on Friday, and after the weekend on Monday, we'll hear a History story. Okay?"

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"But for now, we'll do a Greek Mythology tale. How about another of the twelve labors of Hercules?" Rita asked.

"Yeah!" the children said again.

"Okay. A long time ago in a land called ancient Greece, there lived a mighty hero called Hercules. He was the strongest man throughout the land. He was ordered to do twelve labors from a king named Eurystheus. And this one, was his eighth labor, called The Mares of Diomedes. Hercules was asked to steal the Mares, and the Mares were four man-eating horses. 'Now, how would he do that?' You may ask. Well, this is how…"

* * *

"This was really a good idea, Theresa." Jay said as he was steering his sailboat.

"I told you so," Theresa replied with a smirk.

Jay, Theresa, and Odie were on the sailboat while the others were on the beach. Herry was grilling some steaks, Neil was getting a suntan, and Archie and Atlanta were playing volleyball. They heard a crash and looked over at Odie. "Crap!" He muttered.

"What's wrong Odie?" Jay asked.

"I dropped my box of test tubes." He said and started looking through the box to see how many were broken. "Well, at least not too many broke."

"What are you using the test tubes for, Odie?" Jay asked.

"I want to collect some algae and water samples. You see, I have a theory that…" Odie was cut off by screams on the beach. "What in tarnation?"

They looked over at the beach to see some sort of animal, but they couldn't make it out. Jay brought out his PMR.

"Hey, guys! What's going on over there?" Jay said.

Herry was the first to answer. "What else? Cronus. He brought some overly large, warthog thing here and then split."

"We're on our way." Jay said and turned the boat around sharply, causing more of Odie's test tubes to spill and break. Odie sighed.

A minute later, they landed at the dock and secured the boat. They all jumped off it to assist their friends. Herry, Archie, and Atlanta were trying to distract it so it wouldn't attack the innocent people.

"No," Odie said in disbelief as he saw the beast with huge tusks.

"What is it Odie?" Jay asked.

Odie said, "If I'm not mistaken, that is the Erymanthian boar."

"You mean, the one Hercules defeated for his fourth labor?" Jay asked.

"Yes, that's the one." Odie sighed, "Leave it up to Cronus to go back in time, find this thing, and bring it here."

"But how can you be sure?" Theresa asked.

"Well, no boar ever has tusks that long, and no boar is that large!" Odie said

"Guys!" Neil said as he ran up to them. "Come on and save us from this ugly thing! Jay, you have all of the plans, let's hear one!"

"Okay," Jay said. "Well, Hercules defeated the Erymanthian boar by capturing it in a net. So, Odie, can you go back to Olympus High School and get one of those unbreakable nets from the armory and then set up a trap on this street leading out of the town?" Jay said while pointing to a spot on the map on his PMR.

"I'm on it! I'll call you guys when the trap is set." Odie said then ran off to his motorcycle and drove off.

"Hey, Herry, Archie, Atlanta! We need you guys to lead this thing away from here and all of these people!" Jay shouted over to them.

"How the heck are we supposed to do that?" Archie asked.

"I got it!" Herry yelled and ran off. Theresa and Jay taking his place fighting off the squealing beast.

Herry ran over to his grill where he was cooking the steaks and grabbed some, nearly burning his hands. Then he ran over to his truck and grabbed some rope from the back and tied one end around a steak, and the other end around his truck's bumper. He hated seeing his food go to waste, but he had to do this. He ran back with another steak in his hand and waved it in front of the boar.

"Here beasty! Come get the nice steak!" He said. "Everyone, get in the truck! Now!"

Everyone ran and hopped in the truck's seats. Now the beast wanted the steak, so Herry ran and threw in in the back of his truck, got in the driver's seat, turned the keys, and stepped on the gas. The meat trailing behind the truck and the boar close behind them.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad Driving

**Well, Happy New Year everybody!:D A new year, a new chapter! 2015 is now in, and I hope all of you guys have a fantastic year!:) Onward with the story!**

* * *

The first day of daycare was just about over. All the kids had been picked up by their parents and went home. Except for one. Alex was still here, probably because his mom was late from being stuck in traffic or something. Rita was keeping Alex occupied by building a tower of blocks with him.

"Rita," Mrs. Caberra said as she entered the classroom. "I'm going to need you to take Alex home today. His mom just called, and she twisted her ankle when she tripped and fell today at work and she has to stay off of it. I have to keep an eye on some of the other kids still here. Alex lives only a few blocks down, so you can walk him home."

"Okay, mom." Rita said and helped Alex knock down the tower and clean it up.

They got up and walked over to her mom. "Alex lives at this address." She said and handed Rita a piece of paper. "And be careful."

Rita looked at the address and then looked up at her mom. "You know I will." She said and beamed her a smile. Then she turned to Alex. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," Alex responded.

"Then we're off," Rita said taking Alex's hand and they walked out the door. She reminded him of the rules when walking across the street as they walked.

As they were about to cross the last street they stopped and she looked at Alex and said, "Okay Alex, now it's your turn. What do you do before you cross the street?"

"You look both ways," he replied.

"Yes, very good!" She said in a rewarding voice.

Alex smiled at her, happy that he got the right answer. "Okay, now, let's see if there are any cars." Rita said and they looked both ways. "Well, it seems like the coast is clear. Now, we can walk, and remember to hold my hand when walking across the street."

"Okay," Alex said and they started walking across the street.

They got about halfway across, when a red truck suddenly turned the corner of a street and started barreling toward them.

Rita didn't have time to think. As if by instinct, Rita scooped up the small Alex and ran across the street. She had just made it to the other side as the truck wizzed by.

Rita was about to yell over at the driver that was speeding _**way **_over the speed limit, when she noticed something strange. There was some form of meat or something being dragged by the truck and even stranger, a large animal chasing it. It looked like a large boar with long tusks or something, but it looked… familiar.

Her mind and heart were racing. She wouldn't be able to think straight, so, she snapped out of her thoughts as the truck turned another corner. "Are you okay, Alex?" Rita asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alex said as Rita put him down.

"Now that, was an example of bad driving." Rita said and finished walking Alex home. Now she had to tell his mother and her mom that they almost got run over. '_How will I do that?'_ She pondered.

* * *

As Herry turned the corner he suddenly saw a girl and a little boy. Herry was about to swerve out of the way when she grabbed the kid and ran across the to the other side of the street.

"Herry!" Jay yelled at him from the passenger seat. "You could of hit them!"

"I know," Herry said. The thought of hitting someone that wasn't Cronus or one of his monsters disgusted him. "But they got out of the way in time and it's not like I could have stopped with this boar behind us. It probably would have started attacking them."

Jay knew that he was right, but he just didn't want to see anyone hurt. Nobody did. Well, except for Cronus.

Jay's PMR then rang. "Jay," Odie's voice came out, "I've set the trap. But you guys are going to have to swerve into a large parking lot to your left a few meters before the net so you don't run into it."

"Okay Odie, we're almost there." Jay said, then flipped the PMR closed. "Did you get that, Herry?"

"Loud and clear."

They turned onto a few more streets, then they got to the right one. They saw the net attached to two streetlamp posts far down the street. Since it was on the edge of town this street was deserted, so Herry sped up a little. Then, at the last second, Herry jerked his steering wheel to the left and they drove into the empty parking lot Odie told them about. The beast didn't have enough time to get out of the way and went flying into the net, knocking it down and getting tangled in it.

Herry finally slowed down and hit the breaks. Then, everyone came piling out of the truck and ran over to the boar.

"That was _**awesome **_driving, Herry!" Atlanta said punching Herry in the arm playfully.

Herry rubbed his arm for a second and replied with a smile, "Thanks." _'What was awesome was that I didn't hit those people,' _he thought with a little bit of guilt in him for almost hitting them.

"Good job team," Jay said while looking at the squirming beast on the ground, who was trying to break its bonds. "Now, off to Hera to figure out what to do about this thing."

Herry was about to pick it up and throw it in the back of his truck, when the beast disappeared. It just, vanished. All that was left was the net it used to be trapped in.

"Okay, what just happened?" Herry asked confused.

"I have no idea," Jay answered.

"Well, at least now you don't have to touch that ugly, smelly thing and we don't have to drag it over to Hera." Neil said looking in his mirror fixing his hair. "You know Herry, next time don't drive so fast. It drys out and messes up my hair. I can never keep the window open a crack for air with you behind the wheel."

Everyone stared at Neil with eyebrows raised. His hair were the least of their worries. How was the boar able to disappear? Most importantly, what was Cronus planning?


	6. Chapter 6: Familiar

**Okay, so this might be the last chapter I post for a while because winter break is coming to an end and it is hard to find writing time during the school week with homework to do and such. I don't know when I will write and post the next chapters and my updating will be very inconsistent from here on out until summer.**** So bare with me, please. And thank you guys for all of your awesome reviews and advise!**

**Also, a little note: I have no idea if I spelled the name right of Cronus's giant assistant. I tried looking it up but apparently it wasn't online anywhere. So, it may be spelled Ednon, Egnon, Ednod, Egnod, spelled with two 'd's or 'g's, Eggnog, or various other ways. So if it's spelled wrong, "Sorry about that, Chief." (Quote from the old TV show, Get Smart, said by Maxwell Smart.[I had to put this quote in])**

**Oh, and I mention He-Man in this chapter and if you don't know who that is, just look up "He-Man" in Google and you will see. It's a old cartoon.**

**I don't own Class of The Titans, Get Smart, Google, or He-Man, only my OC.**

**Onward to the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!:)**

* * *

Rita sat at her desk in her bedroom thinking about what happened today. Now that she had time to actually think about it, she realized that she has seen that truck before. It was always parked in the Olympus High School parking lot. She believed it belonged to a guy named Herry, a person in one of the most popular groups of friends in her grade. He was like, a He-Man or something, with all of those muscles. He was the strongest guy she ever saw. Herry broke the basketball net when he did a slam dunk during her gym class once. He completely bent it to the ground. All of that muscle honestly scared Rita.

Then, Rita remembered that boar thing that was trailing behind the truck. It seemed so familiar, like she had seen it before or something.

Rita suddenly knew where she saw that boar before. She opened her desk's drawer, and grabbed her notebook. She wrote all the stories she found and made to tell the children in there. She opened it up and flipped swiftly through the pages until she got to the pages where she wrote down The Twelve Labors of Hercules. She read over each labor until she got to the fourth labor, The Erymanthian Boar. She remembered telling the kids this story last summer. It was larger than any ordinary boar and it had long tusks. That's how she would describe this creature she saw, but how would it even be here. Greek Mythology wasn't real.

Rita opened up her laptop and did some research. She looked up as much about the story as possible, even if she did know it already. There were some things in Mythology she couldn't tell innocent children because they weren't too "child appropriate", so she had to cut them out from the version she told the kids.

Then she looked up pictures of the boar. There were pictures of it on ancient pottery and hand drawn pictures modern people made. The animal Rita saw looked like the pictures on the ancient pottery. But it couldn't be that boar, could it? Strange things did happen in New Olympia, take last Valentines Day. Everyone started getting into huge fights and it was chaos. Rita was even arguing with her mom about something, and she almost _never _did that. She didn't even remember what, except that it had to do with mashed potatoes. Then, suddenly, everyone just stop fighting with each other. It was freaky. There were various other incidents too. Like the zoo getting destroyed and all of the animals getting stolen and replaced with stone carvings of them, random parts of town getting mysteriously destroyed once in a while like the docks and roads, that old guy on the news that swore he saw 'a huge flying monster with fire' and it caused a blackout, that beautiful ring in the sky, and that time some people were claiming that they saw a werewolf.

Rita had to agree that strange things happened in this city, but Greek Mythology coming alive… that was just too strange to be true.

Rita laughed in her mind. She could never believe that. How did she even come across that idea?

She shut down her laptop, closed her notebook, and went to bed. She had to get up early tomorrow after all.

* * *

Cronus walked out of his portal and into his hideout. He walked over to a large pool of water and waved his hand. A video of the those pathetic teens fighting the Erymanthian Boar appeared. He would have stayed and enjoyed watching the fun right next to them, but today he wasn't in the mood. He just felt like he should give them a present celebrating a summer long of his attacks. Of course he did a number of attacks during their school year, he didn't care about their 'normal life schedule'. But he took the colder months to plan future attacks. He loved thinking in the cold because that's just what he is.

As he watched the fight and Herry's driving, something caught Cronus's eyes. He paused the scene in the water and looked at a girl who walked a little boy across the street. They had almost gotten runover by Herry. The way she helped save that boy and the way she looked was very familiar. That long, curly, brown hair reminded him of someone's hair, but he couldn't place who's.

"Ednon!" Cronus yelled over to the giant as it started tromping over to Cronus. "Ednon, does this mortal look familiar to you?" He asked.

Ednon nodded and gave out a little grunt.

"Do you know who she is?" Cronus asked.

Ednon looked at the girl a moment but then shook his head.

Cronus turned back to the image and stared at the mortal a long time trying to figure out where he had seen her before.

Finally, he figured it out. Cronus let out a spine chilling evil laugh that made Ednon cringe. When he finished laughing, Cronus said, "I'm hatching a plan, Ednon! Perhaps a plan that can once and for all destroy those brats! Another descendant is found in New Olympia and she can help rid the earth of these annoying pests and I can finally rule it!"


	7. Chapter 7: Back to School

**Hey ya'll! I was able to post a new update a little sooner than expected because I ended up having only one day of school last week. I got some days off of school due to cold weather and teacher meetings. So, I worked on this next chapter! And thank you guys for the reviews! And I shall use the spelling Agnon in later chapters.**

**Oh, and excitement is brewing! I am now on the Greek Mythology unit in English class! YES! You guys know how that feels, being obsessed with Greek Mythology. Thank you Percy Jackson, Class of the Titans, and Latin class! You just gotta love Mythology.:D (Sorry, I just had to tell you guys this.) But don't worry! Excitement is brewing in this story too! They're first official meeting is soon... very soon... and I do mean Very soon...**

**(I do not own Percy Jackson or Class of the Titans. Also, they are two _completely_ different things, but they are related in a few ways.)**

* * *

_***Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!***_

Rita slammed her hand down on her alarm clock that read 6:30 am. She sighed and slowly got out of bed, for today was the first day of school.

Yes, a whole summer at the daycare had gone by already. It always went by so fast while the school year went by so slowly.

Rita got ready for school. She was wearing her usual outfit, except her Sunnyside Daycare shirt was light blue instead of white. She had one of those same shirts in all sorts of different colors. It was almost the only kind of shirt she wore. Only on a special occasion Rita would wear something different.

After breakfast, she walked with her mom to work carrying her backpack. Olympus High School was only a few blocks away from Sunnyside Daycare, so Rita was able to walk with her mom to work and say 'hi' to the kids then be on her way.

Rita followed her mom into the daycare's doors being greeted by all of the kids jumping on her.

"HI RITA!" they all started yelling.

"Hi everyone!" she said back smiling. "Now, I'm off to school again like I've told you all last week. So, I'll be seeing you guys around every morning. Now, off to school!"

All the kids shouted, "Bye!" and all gave her a hug.

Rita returned the hug and replied, "Bye!" She was still smiling as she walked out of the glass doors, waving back to all of the kids who were waving to her.

Rita continued her walk to school, suddenly homesick. She missed that place already. She couldn't wait until the next weekday off of school, or better yet, next summer.

Within a few minutes Rita arrived at school. She walked up the steps and wrapped her hand around the door handle. She stopped for a moment enjoying her last moment of freedom. She slowly started opening the school's front door and hesitantly walked inside. A cool blast of air conditioning hit her in the face and it felt like she was stripped of her child-like innocence and young freedom.

It was time to get back to work.

* * *

Rita walked down the quiet hallways. She arrived a bit early so almost no one was here yet. There were just a few scattered kids in the hallways getting their lockers ready for the new year.

She hated the first day of school. She had to figure out how to act her own age again after being with little kids all summer. She actually had to _work._ Not fun childcare work, but preparing for college work. The thought of having to do college applications crossed her mind and she quickly pushed it aside. She didn't want to have to deal with those until November. Too much stress was upon her in her senior year.

Rita looked at her schedule with her locker number on it for the year.

She mumbled to herself, "Locker… 1285. In wing… E. Good, the E wing isn't a very crowded hallway. I'll be able to get a little peace."

Rita walked over to the E wing. It had a little bit of a creepy feel, though. It felt like it was in the middle of nowhere. No one really walked down this hallway too often and there was a janitors closet in the middle.

She quickly found her locker at one end of the hallway. She opened it up and slid her backpack off of her back. Rita started unpacking her backpack and the first thing she placed in her locker was a picture of her and the kids at the daycare. She tapped it inside and stared at it, smiling, for a moment thinking about the kids and how much she'll miss them during the school year.

Then something snapped her out of her thoughts. The janitor's closet creaked open. What was strange, though, was that a janitor didn't come out, but a group of teens.

"Nothing better than a last summer workout before school starts." One person said.

"Yeah, if you call getting beat up by Herry fun." Another said.

Rita recognized that name. Herry was the one that almost ran her and Alex over at the beginning of summer.

Then, Rita saw Herry come out of the janitor's closet and he slammed the door. Anger washed over her. She didn't take kindly to people who almost killed small children. Rita wanted to stomp on over to those popular kids and punch them in the face, but she knew that her punches were wimpy. She wasn't the athletic type.

"You know, Hephaestus should really fix this door, it's starting to creak again." Another person said.

"I'll ask him later." Another replied and they all walked down the hallway in the opposite direction and turned the corner, completely oblivious Rita was at the other end of the hallway.

_'Yep,' _she thought, '_that's me. The person who is ignored every day at school. I'm nobody important.' _Rita sighed.

She decided to get back to her business and finished unpacking her backpack when a thought crossed her mind. '_Did one of those people say Hephaestus? As in, the Greek god of fire and metalwork?' _Rita thought to herself, but quickly dismissed it, for she knew the gods were Mythology and didn't exist, and another thought came to mind. '_Did they say they just worked out? In a closet? There was probably barely enough room in that closet for all seven of those teens. How would they work out in there?'_

Rita didn't want to know.


	8. Chapter 8: The Run-In

_**(*Gives out huge, aggravated groans*) **_**Don't you guys hate it when you get a few, _measly,_ moments of free time during the school week and you're just like, 'what should I do with this little bit of free time?' Then, the thought crosses your mind that you should right some fanfiction. Even if you're not in a huge mood to do it, you're just like, 'well, I should get a start on it so I can finish this next chapter sooner and not keep my readers waiting too long.' Then you start typing, and half a sentence into it, you just have to keep on writing it because all of your thoughts are spilling out. And that's the only thing you do. You write, and write, until you finish a chapter and you feel accomplished. Tired, but accomplished. But then you realize, you still have school, and homework to do, and then you're stressed trying to finish everything on time. Then you're dead for the rest of the week and you force your self not to write, but you still procrastinate anyway. You end up not getting much sleep that week and very close to not finishing your homework. And that leads me to today! Right now! It's Friday after school and I've finally have more free time to post this chapter. So, here it is, and I have been punished for my mortal stupidity!**

**So, moral of this story, don't be stupid like me. And enjoy this chapter! You guys should be jumping for joy right now! It's Rita's first, official, meeting with the heroes! Well, one hero anyway. She meets everyone else a little later. Anyway, enjoy one of the moments you have all been anticipating!:D**

* * *

Man, Rita so couldn't wait until next period. That was when she had Child Development class. That is when she could see her friends again. She had been so busy with the kids all summer that she didn't get to hang out with them much.

Now, on the other hand, she was in BC Calculus. She hated math. She was pretty good at it, but she hated it. It bored her to death, but she had to force herself to pay attention. If she didn't, Rita would be completely lost in the class and fail. And she can't fail, she has an agreement with her mom that as long as she keeps her grades up, she can help with the kids at the daycare during the summer.

She always sat in one of the back corners of her classes, well, when ever she had a choice to. Rita never liked being in the middle of all of the kids her age. She always got along with little kids, but when it came to people her age, not so much. She was always considered strange, and a little immature for her age. What do people expect from her, hanging around little kids all day?

After what felt like forever of taking notes and doing problems, the period finally ended. Rita quickly gathered up her books and practically ran right out of the classroom.

Rita hastily walked through the hallways, anxious to see her friends again. But when she turned the corner, she ran right into someone, dropping her books and their books, and landing on her bum.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Rita said then looked up to see who she had run into. That's when she saw that she had run into 'He-Man Herry'.

"No, it's okay. It was my fault. I was drifting off into space again and wasn't paying much attention to where I was going." Herry replied and bent down to pick up their scattered books just as Rita started doing the same.

"No, it was my fault. I was in a hurry to get to my next class and rammed right into you accidentally." Rita said feeling guilty, and a bit awkward, for running into muscle man. But she still wanted to punch this guy in the face.

Herry picked up the last book and handed it to Rita. She took it out of his hand and placed it on her stack of books.

As they both started standing up, Rita noticed that Herry was still looking at her.

"What?" Rita asked confused and a bit freaked out.

Herry snapped out of his thoughts and said, "What? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare but, you look familiar." He said trying to place where he had seen Rita.

"Well, duh! We go to the same school together, and even have a few of the same classes too!" Rita replied like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Herry shook his head. "No, I mean like, I feel like I've seen you somewhere else before. Besides school."

That's when Rita realized he was talking about, 'the-truck-almost-running-them-over' incident. Or, at least, he was trying to remember it. "Oh, well, do you remember the first day of summer this year?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah." Herry said looking back in his memory and suddenly realized. "Oh! Umm, that was you!?" He said with his face burning. He was talking to someone he almost accidentally ran over. '_This is awkward' _he thought.

"Bingo!" Rita replied with a sly smile. She loved seeing this guy's face turn red. He deserved it almost killing little Alex. "Do you ever get speeding tickets?" She asked.

"Not very often," He replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I'm sorry about that… incident."

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Alex!" Rita replied now with irritation. The more she thought about this, the angrier she became.

Herry looked confused now. "Who?"

"Alex. You know, the kid I was walking across the street with until you came around the corner almost killing us."

"Oh, well, uh, sorry. Again." Herry said looking down at his feet feeling guilty.

Rita's anger diminished when she remembered that boar thing following behind the truck. She became puzzled and decided to ask Herry about this.

"Hey, Herry. What was that thing following you behind your truck?" Rita asked.

Herry now went into his defense mode. This girl, Rita, he believed was her name, had seen the Erymanthian Boar. If she knew what it was, she would be in danger of a Cronus attack. But even if she didn't know, she still saw that boar. Jay had told them that if anyone sees anything they shouldn't related to their fights or Greek Mythology coming to life, they had to get Theresa to erase that part of their memory. If their 'the gods are alive' business was ever spread, it would put the whole town in a panic. And Cronus loves it when people panic. He would probably send out a bunch of monsters to attack the citizens. Herry had to find a way to get Rita over to Theresa so she can erase her memory of the boar.

"What, _thing?_" Herry asked to throw her off and make her think that he didn't know anything about this and she would just think she was seeing things.

"I don't believe that you don't know what I'm talking about." Rita replied. "It was huge and I'm sure you can see that through your truck's rear view mirrors. And plus, there was some sort of meat luring it to follow your truck. Why did you need a giant boar following your truck?"

Rita had made the connection that it was a boar. He had to get this information out of her memory. "Hey, listen, we have to get going or we'll be late for class. So, do you want to talk about this some other time and clear this confusion up?" Herry said.

Rita thought for a moment. She had to be in her class in a minute and she didn't want to get a tardy on the first day. It shows a sign of disrespect to the teachers. Finally, she answered, "Sure. When?"

"How about tomorrow after school?" Herry asked. That way, he could tell the others about this problem by then.

"Fine. You want to meet me by my locker in the E wing?" Rita asked.

The E wing wasn't crowded, so that would be the perfect place to erase her memory without drawing any attention to themselves. "Sure. So, see you then?"

"See you then. Bye."

"Bye," Herry replied and they both started speed walking to their next class in opposite directions.

* * *

Rita walked into her Child Development class about five seconds before the bell rang and sat at a small, round table. The one thing Rita loved about this classroom was that it looked like a daycare room. Once in a while, little kids would come in and they would help take care of them for class work.

When she got into her chair, she was instantly greeted by her classmates, who were all her close friends.

They all became friends when they met in this class. They were all the out of place people in school who loved to hang around with little kids. They could relate to one another and they all, almost instantly, became friends in Freshman year.

There weren't many people in her class because at this school, not many people were interested in taking care of kids. And the ones who were, usually didn't stick in this class long enough to get to level 4. AKA, taking Child Development all four years of high school, and passing. Including her, there were nine students and they were all girls. There was Heather, Wanda, Veda, Twana, Leah, Maya, Julia, and Cesia. It was, ironically, the same number of kids in the daycare class she ran over the summer.

"Hey Rita! How's your life going so far?" Her best friend, Heather, asked.

"Oh, you know, running a daycare class all summer. Fun, hard work." Rita said casually with a shrug of her shoulders, pretending to be cocky.

Wanda replied while leaning over from across the table, "So your mom actually let you run a class for the whole summer, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, I guess she wasn't joking last summer then." Wanda stated leaning back against her seat.

"Wow, you are so lucky Rita! Especially because your mom runs that daycare." Maya said, a little jealous.

Rita smiled, "Yeah, she's the best."

"So, Rita," Heather asked, "why were you so late coming to class today? Usually you run right into this room thirty seconds after the bell rings."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I accidentally bumped into someone in the hall." Rita said a little embarrassed.

"Who?" Veda asked.

"Herry." Rita said.

"You mean, you _ran into _that muscle man, Herry? Or is there another one?" Leah said.

"Yeah, I ran into He-Man." Rita said her face turning slightly red. The fact that he was the strongest person in this school made running into him more awkward. Those muscles still grossed her out a bit though. '_How can anyone have that much muscle?' _Rita wondered to herself.

"So, did he move even a centimeter from the impact? I'm guessing it was a hard impact since you pretty much run into this class." Leah asked trying to be funny.

"Umm… I don't know! You expect me to know these things? I wasn't paying attention to that. But he probably didn't move at all knowing how strong that guy is." Rita replied.

"Probably, but what _were_ you paying attention to?" Leah asked trying to make Rita feel awkward jokingly because she never had anything to do with a guy before.

"What I was paying attention to was the fact that at the beginning of the summer, he almost ran me, and one of the little kids I watch at the daycare, over." Rita said with that anger starting to surface again.

"Seriously?!" Everyone said with wide eyes and mouths hanging open.

"What happened?" Heather asked.

"Well, you see, I was walking little Alex home because…" Rita started but was cut off by the teacher.

"Ahem. I think we have had enough talking time, catching up after the summer. Now, it's time for some work." The teacher said. She was a really nice and fun teacher though. Everyone in this class loves her.

"Yeah, okay. I'll tell you guys at lunch." Rita answered.

"Okay. Now, on with class!" The teacher, Mrs. Laurance, said and they all enjoyed the best class of the day.


	9. Chapter 9: Decisions

**Haha! I bet you all thought that I have given up on this story, haven't you? Well, I didn't because here is the latest chapter! And I am _Very _sorry about not updating for, what was it... about three months. Yeah, with school and homework keeping me busy, it didn't help that I started having emotional difficulties. My emotions got me so messed up that I completely lost my motive for writing for a while. I still am having these emotion problems and I haven't completely gotten my motive for writing back yet, so I have no idea when I will be writing and posting more chapters. But I have healed enough to finally finish writing and post this chapter, so that's something! ****I am trying to get better, so please be patient. ****Hopefully I won't go three months or more without updating again, so I will do my best to prevent that.**

**Also, Thank You to all of my reviewers! I really love your thoughts and input! And in response to evievelyn376 about making Herry and Rita love interests, I have given that idea some thought before. I honestly don't know if I will do that, or if they will just be really good friends because romance isn't my thing. I don't know, I guess I will just go wherever my writing takes me so nothing is definite about that detail yet. I guess we will all find out what will happen later on. And to UnderTheJackPine, yes, I do agree that the janitor's closet placement is terrible. Just, terrible.**

**Oh, and by the way, I redid a little bit of chapter 1 because some of the dialog was annoying me. Just letting you all know that.**

**Enjoy this _Long _overdue chapter!**

* * *

As soon as school ended, Herry gathered up the others. They went to the E-wing and Herry checked around the corner to see if Rita was by her locker. Luckily, she wasn't. She probably had already went home for the day.

"Hey, Herry, what's this all about?" Jay questioned with concern.

"Yeah, why are you looking around corners like a ninja all of a sudden? You're never this graceful." Archie said with a smirk.

"I'm being serious Archie! I need to tell you guys something, but not here." Herry said as they all started walking to the janitor's closet. Herry brought out his pendant and placed it in the lock. The dial turned and they heard a click. Herry opened the door with a loud creek.

"Don't forget to tell Hephaestus about the door, Odie. It's really getting annoying." Neil said with a little wine. "It's probably going to ruin my perfect hearing."

"Later," Herry said and everyone walked into the closet. Herry turned on the light and a blue portal appeared. They walked through and quickly made their way over to Hera's room.

"Hera, we have a problem." Herry said as they burst through the doors.

Hera raised her eyebrows. "Then by all means, tell us."

Herry started frantically pacing back and forth, while the others took a seat. "Okay, so you guys know at the beginning of summer when I almost, accidentally, ran over two people?" Herry asked the gang.

Everyone replied in unison with a, "yes," Except for Neil who replied with a "no" (a little late).

"Well, I ran into one of those people in the hallway at school. I think her name is Rita, and, she saw the boar coming after us in the truck."

"So what? She saw a boar chasing us, what's the big deal? There are boars on earth." Neil said sounding bored as he looked at himself through his handheld mirror.

"Neil! That boar was much larger than any _normal _boar! Heck, that thing probably weighed a ton!" Herry exclaimed.

"Herry may be right," Jay stated. "If someone sees something this unusual, they may just spread panic."

"If they find people who believe them." Theresa added.

Atlanta now looked a bit worried. "So what do we do? Should Theresa use her telepathy to erase her memory of seeing that boar or something?"

Odie fixed his glasses on his head. "That might be too risky. If we aren't successful, she will get even more suspicious of us. Theresa hasn't had much practice erasing memories, she only did it once. We still don't know if that girl's memory of us will be erased for a certain amount of time, or forever."

"What do you think Hera?" Archie turned to her.

Hera continued to feed her peacock as she said, "It is your decision whether or not letting her keep that information will interfere with your destiny."

"Well," Jay asked, "do we have a way where we could use Theresa's telepathy without being too suspicious, if we decide to erase Rita's memories?"

"I told Rita that I would meet her by her locker in E wing tomorrow to straighten out this boar problem. Nobody really comes down that wing so we should go unnoticed by other people. Some of you guys could come along and I could say that I brought a few friends with me because I had to drive you guys home."

"Perfect," Jay said. "That should work, so I think we will go through with this. It's best to be on the safe side so we don't help Cronus spread chaos. Does everyone agree?"

The team all shook their heads and said,"yes."

Atlanta stood up from her seat. "I do believe that this meeting is adjourned. Now, let's go do some training!"

"Yeah, I want a rematch with Herry! I thought about it all day and I figured out what I did wrong that made me lose. I'm sure I can win this time!" Archie exclaimed and sprinted out the door with Atlanta close behind.

"See you later, Hera." Jay said as everyone else stood up and made their way out of the room.

"Goodbye Jay," Hera returned as everyone disappeared through the door.

When Hera was alone again, she stroked her hand along her peacock's neck. She muttered the word, "Rita…." under her breath as she wondered where she heard that name before.


	10. Chapter 10: Disappearances

**Well I thouht I would write a lot over summer, but apparently my life had other plans.**

**Okay, I feel just plain terrible for keeping you all waiting for so long for another chapter, and I am sorry. Very sorry. But (*cues the lame excuses*) my life got just plain messy. One, I had emotional problems. Lots of emotional problems that made my motive for writing turn on and off, but mainly off. Two, I needed to spend long overdue time with my best friend. I haven't seen her since the beginning of this past school year, and I needed to see her a lot this summer. Three, my siblings are all going off to college for the first time now. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with them before I experience being a only child this school year for the first time. ****So, I don't know when my next chapter will be up, but hopefully soon.**

**Oh and thank you to all of those who gave this story a review/favorite/follow to my story, even if it was in a random month when I haven't updated in a while. Each one gave me a little more strength and more motive to write this next chapter.**

**Again, I am sorry for the delays in these chapters, but I hope you enjoy them anyways!**

* * *

Herry went through the whole day worrying about the meeting after school. He payed very little attention to his work as well, not that he payed much attention anyway. He usually only listened enough that he understood the general idea of the concepts they were learning. School bored him to death.

But when school ended, Herry walked over to Theresa and Jay's lockers. He asked Theresa, "So, are you ready?"

"I think so. I got in a little more practice with Persephone on erasing memories yesterday, but I still don't know if I can do it well enough or not." Theresa answered very nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can do this." Jay said putting a hand on Theresa's shoulder to comfort her.

"I hope you're right." She replied back as she bit her lip. She was still uncertain of what the outcome will be.

The three walked to the E wing and found Rita putting her books into her backpack. She didn't notice them walking towards her until she looked up to get more books to stuff in her bag. There was nobody else in this hallway either, because they arrived about fifteen minutes after school's end and most people have already gone out the door.

"Hi Rita!" Herry called as he continued to walk towards her.

She just stood up as she said, "Hello."

"Rita, this is Theresa and Jay. They are some of my good friends." Herry introduced them when they were standing in front of her.

"Hi!" Theresa smiled brightly, along with a small, "Hey," from Jay.

"Hello," Rita said again and then looked over to Herry. "I didn't know your friends were coming."

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you. It was last minute and I have to drive them to their dorms." Herry replied while rubbing the back of his neck. He could tell by Rita's tone and words that she was a little angered Herry didn't tell her others were coming to their meeting.

"We didn't mean to intrude or anything. We could just wait for you by your truck Herry." Theresa said looking at him.

"That's a good idea. I won't be here long." Herry answered.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Rita." Theresa said as she started to walk towards her to exit the hallway. But as Theresa and Jay walked past Rita, Theresa lifted her hand too put it on Rita's shoulder.

As Theresa concentrated, Rita's face went blank. After a few moments, Theresa mumbled the word, "Forget."

Theresa slowly lifted her hand off of Rita's shoulder. Her face remained blank for a few more seconds before snapping out of it.

It took Rita a moment to realize what just happened, she turned and said, "Oh, umm…. it was nice meeting you too."

Theresa and Jay both walked down the hall and turned the corner, with worry plastered over their faces. They weren't sure if their plan worked.

Rita turned back to Herry, who was trying to hide his fear. "So, umm…. what did you come here to talk to me about?" She asked, confused.

"Oh," Herry started, "I just wanted to apologize again for running into you in the hallway yesterday."

"Oh. You don't have to apologize for that, it was my fault. I should be the one apologizing." She said as she looked at the ground away from Herry.

"No, it was my fault too. But I guess I'll see you around." He said awkwardly as he started to walk away.

"Yeah, bye." Rita replied as he turned to corner. She scratched her head, feeling like she had forgotten something, but then bent back down to finish putting her books away.

* * *

When Herry turned the corner after walking away from Rita, Jay and Theresa were waiting for him. They kept on walking silently, for they were all afraid to ask each other if their plan worked.

As they got into Herry's truck and settled down in their seats, Jay dared to ask, "Do you think it worked Theresa? Herry?"

"I don't know," Theresa replied. "I think it did, but it's hard to tell with so many more recent memories. Rita's memory of the boar happened months ago, and it's more difficult to erase memories that are deeper in the mind. The last time I just deleted the past few hours, but I still don't know if I was able to erase her memory from a long time ago without accidentally erasing others in between."

"Well to me, it sounded like she forgot about the incident." Herry said hoping that would help them know for sure. "I mean, she forgot why we were meeting each other."

"I don't know. I just don't know." Theresa said looking out the window.

"Well, maybe we should keep an eye on her for the next few days, just to make sure." Jay said and the others nodded their heads in agreement. Herry then started the car and drove back to the Brownstone.

* * *

Rita closed her books and shoved them in her backpack for the night. She finally finished her homework. It was later than usual, past one o'clock in the morning, but she was finished with it.

She turned off her desk lamp, ready to fall into bed. But once she did, she couldn't fall asleep. She had a strange feeling, like she forgot something. Something important, like some homework. But she couldn't remember what.

'_Maybe some fresh air will clear my mind. Then I could check to see if I forgot any homework.' _Rita thought to herself as she walked towards the window. She opened it slightly, instantly smelling the night air and dew. But once she looked out the window, she saw something. She opened it more so she could get a better look, and it appeared to be a figure of a person standing near a lamp post across the street. This person was tall, and dressed in all black, including a trench coat and fedora. But the strange thing was, they seemed to be looking right at her.

Rita started to get a chilling feeling as she quickly closed the window. But as she did, the figure walked into a dark alley. She started to get a strange feeling in her stomach, and she started to get dressed.

She didn't really know what she was doing. She didn't want to get dressed, even if a part of her was curious who that person was. Most of her didn't want to go and find out, but it felt like she couldn't control what she was doing.

Once she was dressed, she quietly walked downstairs and out of her house. She didn't wake her parents, even though she wanted to wake them by stomping down the steps. Maybe then they could stop her from whatever she was doing, but her feet seemed to disagree.

She walked across the street and towards the alley, trying to make her feet to do otherwise. She knew this was a bad idea to be out her, but she couldn't force herself to stop and go back to her house. So she peaked into the alleyway and saw the figure at the end of it, staring at a wall.

Rita tried forcing herself to back away from this figure and the alley, with no avail. She felt like she was being controlled by something, because she didn't want to come here. Now her legs were usually stiff standing here and she couldn't force them to move.

_'Come on legs, move! Go back into the house!' _She yelled in her mind as she tried to rip her legs away from this spot.

But then she saw something that was messed up. This figure waved his hand and a black circle edged with a fiery light appeared. They walked right through it and disappeared.

But what was crazy, was the fact that Rita uncontrollably ran into the light, following the person before it disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting Cronus

**Annnnd I'm back! A new chapter for a new year! Sorry for making you guys wait longer than I planned to. I was going to post this chapter last month over Thanksgiving break, but this chapter became so long and full of information that it took a lot more work than planned. Also, I had to split it into two parts because ****it's more than three times as long as a normal chapter. So you guys get two extra long chapters for the longer wait!:)**** I hope these chapters are worth it:) I wrote them, I revised them, and I proof read them many times, so I really hope they're good enough for you guys! Plus, this chapter has the moment you have all been waiting for;)**

**THANK YOU ALL! For being such Amazing readers and putting up with my horrible schedule of updates!:P And to those who followed/favorited my story (and even me as an author!) during the months when I haven't updated in a while, you gave me more motive to leave my newly discovered love for shows on Netflix, and get down to finishing these chapters:) Thanks To All of You People!**

**And Everyone Have a Happy New Year! Now I'll let you all read this long awaited chapter. Enjoy!:D**

* * *

As Rita exited the light, she felt disoriented and was still running. She ended up tripping on the uneven earth beneath her feet. As she impacted with the ground, her arm got cut on one of the many sharp rocks. She bit her lips after giving a muffled shriek of pain, gripping her arm. She felt the warm blood on her hand as the wound burned.

Rita slowly stood up and felt like she had control of her body again, to her relief. She lifted her hand to look at her arm, and the upper half had a pretty long gash in it. It wasn't super deep, but it was deep enough to send blood down her arm. She placed her hand back on it to continue applying pressure to the wound. Hopefully doing so would stop the bleeding.

As Rita started to look at her surroundings she mumbled, "You have got to be kidding me." One minute she was in the alley across from her house, but now she had no idea where the heck she was. It seemed like she was in a giant, underground cave. But there were strange rocks that looked like columns too, like from the ancient buildings in Rome.

She quickly turned around, looking for an exit the way she came, but the light was gone. There were no exits in sight, just freaky cliffs and walls of rocks. There was also a thick, orange glow in the distance that Rita couldn't see past. It gave this place an eerie hue.

There were pillars in the distance on other rocks, they seemed to be everywhere. But now that she looked even closer at them, it seemed like there were buildings carved into the rocks.

Wherever Rita was it looked weird, slightly cool, but weird and creepy none-the-less. Rita's heart was still pounding as she began to feel hopelessly lost. She was somehow adrift in some caves from being teleported here by that….. light. Whatever that light was, she was dumb for running into it and deeply regretted her decision.

'_I'm soooo incredibly stupid!' _She thought to herself over and over again. Because of her foolishness, she had no idea where she was and will probably remain lost forever. '_This is bad. Really, __**Really**_ _**Bad.**_ _How in the world will I get back home?' _Rita thought frantically as fear painfully creeped into her.

She was scared as negative thoughts flowed through her brain. Rita tried to calm herself down when she heard a low, almost wicked_**,**_ voice. "I'm glad you could make it to the party," it chuckled.

Rita spun around, looking for the voice, and there she saw the person she followed through the portal. Swallowed up in her fear she forgot about this person, until now. But what caught her attention even more was the monster towering next to them. It was giant, and she backed away, pulse racing.

"Come, come, he won't kill you." The person laughed and took off their fedora. Under their hat revealed a man with jet black hair that had streaks of grey throughout. He had a scar on his right cheek and blood red eyes. His smirk only added to his overall creepy appearance.

He tossed his fedora to the huge creature, who scrambled to catch it. The man also took off his trench coat and threw it at the monster, revealing the black clothes he wore underneath.

"Now, come with me." He turned around and started walking away with the beast alongside him. He motioned for Rita to follow.

However, Rita just stood where she was, staring at this man like he was crazy. '_Who does he think he is? I am not going to follow some stranger any further into the depths of this cave.' _Rita thought. '_I was already stupid enough to follow him this far, I'm not going any further.' _

"No," Rita stated, hardening her stance against the earth beneath her. "Why the heck would I follow you? I have no idea who you are!"

The man just continued walking away, without being fazed. He sighed like he was bored, "You'll find out soon enough who I am. And just so you know, I am your only way out of here. So unless you want to stay here for the rest of eternity, you should come with me." He said with a hint of harshness edging into his voice.

Rita scanned the cave. She could never find a way out of this endless maze all by herself, it went out as far as her eyes could see. It probably went out even further with what was hidden in the orange glow. She looked back at the man who started to walk up some steps into one of the large, rock-made structures.

"Stupid," she cursed herself and ran after the creepy stranger.

Rita was not enjoying this at all and couldn't believe she was following some scary man and his huge, monster friend. She never thought she was this insane.

As she struggled to catch up with the visitors who had a good lead ahead of her, she kept on holding her arm. She could feel the dried blood on her hand and down her arm, and even a small burning sensation from the raw skin. It wasn't pleasant. She really needed to clean and put a bandage on it.

They turned a corner, and Rita sprinted as fast as she could to get closer to them. She didn't want to get lost anymore than she already was. She ran up the steps and turned the corner in time to see the man walk into another hallway. '_For a man with some grey, he's pretty fast.' _Rita thought to herself.

When she finally caught up with them, she was out of breath and walked a safe distance behind. She was keeping as far away from this unknown man and his friend as she could.

The mystery man ahead of her soon walked down a few flights of steps closely followed by his monster. Once Rita reached the steps, she saw him standing on a platform, that was almost a plank, over a pool of turquoise water. His back was facing her.

Rita continued to stand at the top of the steps, overlooking where she now was. She was in a smaller cave, but it was still huge. There were many flights of stairs that coiled down to the platform the man and beast were on. There were even two statues on either side of the doorway she was standing in that appeared to be a type of bird. Rita was snapped out of her thoughts when the man spoke. "Continue down the steps, if you don't mind."

She hesitated, but didn't have an option if she wanted to get home so she slowly walked down the many stairs. Once she reached the floor the mystery man was on, she didn't dare to go near his platform. After a long moment, Rita finally asked, "Who are you?"

The man took in a breath. "You're different, you always have been. Isn't that right Rita?" The man stated, completely ignoring her question. He slowly turned his head towards her.

Rita took a step back, stunned. "How do you know my name?" She said but it came out a whisper. She swallowed hard as fear's grip became more firm. After a moment she said more forcefully, "Who the heck are you, and how did you know my name?"

"Why wouldn't I know who you are?" The creepy man said while fully turning around to face her. "We are….. similar, afterall."

Rita looked at him in disbelief and disgust. "Similar? How in the world are we similar? By what I can see, I am **Nothing** like you."

"Our similarities run deeper, Rita. One would even say, it runs in the family."

Rita just looked at this man in confusion, as he kept on avoiding her questions directly. She wanted answers, not riddles. So she became even more prepared to back away if necessary from this man and monster who were scaring her.

After some seconds of silence, he turned around and looked back at the pool of water. "I knew someone who used to be very close to me, and you, are very close to her. Technically, you are a descendant of her. Perhaps you know her. She goes by the name of Rhea."

"Rhea?" Rita said to herself while trying to figure out who this man was talking about. "I'm sorry, but I don't know any Rhea in my family tree."

"Oh, you know her. She is just someone you would consider, a myth." Rita heard and could've sworn he smiled.

"Myth?" Rita repeated silently as she tried to figure out who Rhea was in her spinning head. "You mean like mythology? Like the Greek goddess Rhea?"

"That's exactly who I'm talking about."

She almost laughed at this man and how stupid he was sounding. "But that's impossible! There is a reason why they are called 'myths'. It's because they're fake!"

He placed his hand on his chest, and pretended to look shocked as he turned towards her again. "I'm offended. Why would you think mythology isn't real?" He asked, mocking a surprised tone.

Rita laughed, "It **isn't** real! They're just stories told in ancient times! There's no proof to show that all those gods and monsters actually exist!"

"Really?" He said as he looked over to his monster friend. "He isn't living proof?"

Rita looked back at the monster, and her laughter faded. She had to admit that the beast before her seemed unrealistic and like something found in a myth. But that's exactly what it was, unrealistic. "That thing there, that could just be some guy in a suit for all I know. He's not a 'myth that came to life'."

"Ah, but every myth and legend has some truth to it. But you want more proof? You have proof. Right in front of you." He spread his arms out towards the roof of the cave. "I am proof mythology is real."

"What?" Rita questioned, puzzled. "How the heck are you proof?"

"I'm a god Rita." He said with pride and an evil glint in his eyes. "I am a god of mythology and I am proof it's real. But if you don't believe me, I did make the portal that brought you here." He held up his hand and the same light as before appeared. "Which is the same portal that can get you out of here." He snapped his fingers and the portal disappeared. "I'm sure you believe you're not in the alley near your house anymore."

This man was right about one thing, she didn't believe she was in the alley anymore. But she wasn't about to go along with what he was saying because it sounded much too crazy.

He held out his hands and what looked like two scythes appeared. "This is another thing you mortals could never do." He held one up to his face and seemed to inspect it. "Do you want to see how real this scythe is?" He asked while holding the other out to Rita.

She looked at it, wanting to touch it just to see if it was actually real after suddenly appearing. But she then looked back at her hand holding her injured arm and decided against it. She didn't want to get any more injuries. "No thanks," she replied with a fake smile.

"Suit yourself," the man said before the scythes dissipated in his hands. "But do you really think where you're standing isn't strange right now? How else would you explain coming here?"

Rita looked around again at the cave she was in, wondering if this man was actually telling the truth. She didn't know how else to explain her coming here, and with what he showed her along with that monster standing not far away, the man might just be what he says he is. Yet, she didn't want to trust him. Mythology being real couldn't be true, it sounded way too far fetched. She looked back at the him skeptically. "So if you are a god, who are you?"

"Me?" He replied modestly. "I'm Cronus. The god of time."

* * *

**Woohoo! You guys finally found out who Rita is the descendant of! Sorry to make you guys wait so long for that. There will be more information on Rhea in the next chapter, and her ties to Cronus.**

**Also, I know Rhea and Cronus are technically Titans and not goddesses/gods. But in this show I have noticed that Cronus likes calling himself a god and the heroes call him that too, so I decided to call them gods to follow the Class of the Titans story better. But anyways, Happy New Year and Thank You all!**


End file.
